Kindred Spirits
by AllenxEdward
Summary: The Man in the Moon picks Danny to be the new spirit of Halloween after he dies. The Man in the Moon has some plans for Danny, but what happens if Danny was designed for Jack? JackxDanny. Fluff only. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians.

A/N: This fanfiction takes place after Phantom Planet and the Rise of the Guardians.

Prologue

He remembered saving the world, kissing the girl he loved, his parents and friends hugging him and accepting him. Danny remembered everything.

He then remembered, developing the cough.

Danny's parents got him home as soon as they could.

Danny was getting worse by the second.

It started as a simple cough, but now he was spitting blood and running a fever of 107.

_Danny…_

Danny coughed and looked at his hand to see that he had coughed up some blood.

"Danny, everything will be alright." Maddie said as she examined her son.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I love you."

"Danny, everything will be fine. You will be fine."

_I need you. _

Danny didn't know why, but his body was giving out on him.

Maddie strapped an oxygen mask to over Danny's face.

_Just relax, please calm your mind. Do not fight._

Danny tried as hard as he could, but his eyes slowly closed and his heart rate monitor flat-lined.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack gently touched a window and watched it freeze. He looked at the snow covered town and smiled. He had done his job well. Jack sat on a building and watched some kids play; they were having a fun time with the snow.

A hole appeared in the ground and Bunnymund jumped through. "Jack."

Jack looked over and smirked. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like the cold."

"Oh please, I don't North Pole cold; a snowy day in Wisconsin isn't that bad."

"What do you want?"

"The Man in the Moon has called, he wants us together for a meeting."

Surprised, Jack stood with his staff and followed Bunnymund down the rabbit hole.

####

Jack walked into North's workshop and looked at the waiting guardians. "So, What's going on?"

Toothiana giggled to her fairies. "It's another cutie, like Jack."

Jack looked at her, confused.

"Jack, we are getting a new spirit."

"Really?" Jack asked her surprised.

"Yes, his name will be Danny Phantom, the spirit of Halloween." Toothiana explained.

"Spirit of Halloween? I thought that was what Pitch was." Jack admitted.

"No. Pitch is the boogeyman."

Jack shrugged. "What makes them different then if they both control the things that go bump in the night?"

"Pitch is only after scaring kids. Danny's job will not be to scare them, but to add adventure."

Jack looked confused for a second. He had no idea how that even made sense to her.

"You are the guardian of fun Jack." Tooth smiled. "Danny will not only be a spirit as of today, but he will be a guardian as well, the guardian of adventure."

"So me and him are very close with our guardianships?" Jack asked, piecing things together.

"Yes, what better way to have fun than to add some adventure into it?" She asked, excitement radiating off of her.

"So me and this… Danny Phantom may play well together?" Jack raised an eyebrow, unsure. Jack highly doubted that, Jack wasn't the best team player at times. He was just now starting to get some recognition; he didn't want that taken away.

Toothiana shrugged, "We will just have to see."

Jack twirled his staff a little and looked around. "So… Where is he?"

"One of his own is bringing him." Bunnymund said as he cleaned his already clean boomerang.

"One of his own?" Jack asked, he didn't like being the one always lost.

"Yes Jack. Like how I have my fairies and North has his yetis and elves, Danny has ghosts."

Jack was shocked. "Really?"

A blue ghost with purple robes and a clock staff phased through the walls, startling Jack.

Jack watched the ghost, prepared to attack if it did.

The ghost's form started to change and it turned into a man with pale skin and brown hair. He wore a white suit and a top hat. He pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make sure the kid was fine."

"Where is he, Father Time?" Bunnymund asked the man.

Jack looked at Father Time; he had never met him before.

"He was right behind me. In 3…2…1…" He snapped his pocket watch shut and shoved it into his pocket as a teenager phased through the wall, hit the floor and rolled. He jumped up and scanned the room. "Where am I? Where did Clockwork go?"

Jack looked the boy over. The teen had white hair with glowing green eyes. He had black pants with white combat boots with a few buckles on the sides, a white belt with a black t-shirt with a weird 'D' on it, a white hoodie with three quarters length sleeves, and white and black fingerless gloves.

"Easy Danny. You are here for a reason." Tooth said softly.

"How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"The Man in Moon told us. This here is my home." North explained in his Russian accent.

_Danny Phantom…_

Everyone paused hearing the Man in the Moon speak to Danny.

_You are the spirit of Halloween. I need you to command the ghosts._

"They don't listen to me." Danny said, looking around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

_Just relax Danny. They are your friends, and so am I. This is your new life._

Jack felt bad for Danny; he bet that he probably was like him, not remembering his life before he was a spirit. Jack walked over and extended his hand to Danny. If Danny was anything like Jack had been at first, then Danny needed a friend. "My name is Jack frost. It's nice to meet you Danny."

Danny slowly took his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you too."

"Jack, can you take Danny and show him around the North Pole and tell him some things he might need to know?" Bunnymund asked of Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Okay." He led Danny out of the workshop and closed the door.

Danny looked around curious. "This is amazing." Danny said softly as he looked at Santa's factory.

"Yeah. North has some nice work." Jack smiled.

####

"Why do the two look so much alike?" Toothiana asked.

_It's for a good reason. I made Danny as a companion for Jack._

Father time raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just companion? That is what you said when you created Mother Nature for me."

_You are absolutely right. Danny is intended as not only a friend for Jack, but hopefully a mate as well. _

A/N: I am going to camp tomorrow and won't be able to update till next week. I am sorry about the inconvenience. I will try to have an update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jack showed Danny around North's factory, Danny was amazed. "Wow, I must really be out of it."

"What?" Jack asked, not expecting that to be Danny's reaction.

"I'm just in a drug induced dream. In a few minutes I am going to wake up and see my Mom and Dad freaking out about my ghost illness."

Jack sighed. He felt bad for the teen, he was in denial. An elf walked up walked up behind them and Jack nudged Danny. "Watch this." He whispered. As the elf walked by, Jack gently tapped it on the shoulder with his staff and it fell forward, frozen.

Danny laughed.

Jack smiled, happy to break the tension, but he knew that he needed to explain himself. "I had a mom and a little sister. My dad had died in an accident soon after my little sister was born." He said softly. "Me and my sister were playing one day when I fell through the ice after saving my little sister." Jack was quiet, emphasizing his point. "I froze to death that day." Jack gently touched the banister and watched it ice over. "The Man in the Moon created me and gave me powers, like he did you."

Danny shook his head. "I'm not like you."

"How did you die? Somehow you are able to remember your family. I wasn't able to."

"I guess that you could say that I died partway, numerous times." Danny shrugged. "My parents were building a machine and it didn't work. A friend of mine said that I should go in and check it out, when I did I tripped and just happened to hit the 'on' button. I was electrocuted, I was supposed to die that day, but I got powers. Recently I gave up my powers and had to get them back to save the world from a giant asteroid."

Jack and the guardians had been warned by the Man in the Moon about the asteroid, but he had promised that everything would be fine, now Jack knew why.

"I got sick afterward and now I am here." Danny finished.

"So you said that you got sick right after the asteroid, right?" Jack said trying to clear up some things about Danny's story.

"Yes, I've been fighting with this ghost illness for a few weeks now."

Jack sighed. "Good news or Bad news?"

"What?" Danny asked, confused by Jack.

"Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good."

"The good news is that you no longer have to struggle with your ghost illness."

"What's the bad news?" Danny asked, know that something was up.

"You died three years ago."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No I didn't. You're lying." Danny said, backing up slowly.

"Unfortunately, Jack's right Danny." Toothianna said as she approached the two with the other guardians.

"No! You're all wrong!" Danny yelled as they approached him with pitying looks. Danny's eyes flashed a brighter shade of green. "Stay away from me!" His anger took over and for a second green energy surged around Danny and lashed out, hitting the guardians and sending them flying into a wall.

By the time they came to their senses, Danny was gone.

"Where did ghost boy go?" North asked as he helped Tooth up.

"I have an idea. Tooth, I need to see Danny's teeth." Jack said quickly.

####

Danny flew home and phased into his room. He tried to change into a human, but he was having some difficulties. He looked around his room. Nothing had changed. It was a little dusty, but everything was where he put it. He phased through his bedroom and walked to his sister's room. He knocked.

When there was no answer, he entered. He found a normal bedroom; all of Jazz's possessions were gone.

He walked over and looked at a picture on a nightstand. He picked it up and held it. It was Jazz, standing with Mom and Dad, holding her associates degree. Danny set the picture down and walked downstairs. Danny saw his mom and dad working on a new invention. He smiled and walked over. He cleared his throat to get their attention, but nothing happened, neither one looked over. Danny walked over and his mom turned and walked right through him. He called out their names, trying to get their attention, but neither one could hear him.

Danny flew out of his house; he needed the one person who would talk to him about anything. Danny stopped when he saw her in front of her house.

She checked her watch and crossed her arms, as if she was waiting. Sam looked older, she had a new lip piercing and her hair was longer with a purple streak through it.

Danny watched as a boy approached her and apologized for being late.

Sam forgave the boy and kissed his cheek.

Danny tried to stop them; not only did they not hear him, but they walked right through him as well. Danny watched as the love of his life left, smiling with another guy.

####

Jack found Danny sitting on a billboard. "I finally found you." Jack smiled and sat next to Danny.

Danny was quiet, not in the mood to talk.

"What's up?"

"Why can't they see me?" Danny asked softly.

"They don't believe." Jack said. "Don't take it personally, they can't see me either."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"You're not Danny Fenton anymore. You are and forever will be only Danny Phantom."

"But why?! Why does this have to be my life?!"

"I don't know."

"Then please just leave me alone."

"I know that you had a rough day. You deserve some alone time, okay? Just come find me if you need something, I will be making a snow day in London." Jack summoned his wind and rode it out.

Danny watched him leave. As Jack left, Danny realized how lonesome he truly was.


End file.
